10 Reasons
by Zyesaa
Summary: Short story about someone having a major crush on a certain female, whip-happy prosecutor. Slight spoilers for AAI. Slight Phoenix X Maya


First real fanfiction. As for this story, I like lists. Unfortunately, Ace attorney doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Capcom (who should definitely put Phoenix Wright in Marvel vs. Capcom 3) just saying.**

* * *

**

**March 28, 2:31 P.M.**

**High Prosecutor's Office, Room 1202  
**

"Franny…Franzy …Ziska….Lady von Whippingberg?" I stopped myself once I realized what I was doing.

_(Wait what am I doing? Am I coming up with nicknames for Franziska? Ugh. I haven't gotten any work done)_

A pen lay in my hand and a blank piece of paper lay on top of my many case files.

_(What was I supposed to be doing again?)_

Eventually I gave up and started to make a list of why I could not stop thinking about Franziska von Karma.

10. She has very good aim – I don't even try to dodge the lashes anymore. It's not like she ever misses anyway

9. She thinks she's better than everyone –Although it is rather arrogant, it's kind of true….to me at least.

8. She only whips those who deserve it – I've known her for quite a while and she always has a reason for whipping someone, except for Detective Gumshoe, poor detective.

7. It's fun to annoy her –Franziska can become very flustered if she is teased. I find it enjoyable and never pass up the chance to make her blush. I end up paying for it when she whips me out of consciousness.

6. She is very independent –She became a prosecutor at 13 and has never lost a case until well, when she came to America. She also single handedly terrifies every person she meets with one glare.

5. Her smile –That sadistic smile of hers is almost cute…..if not terrifying. Almost cute…almost.

4. She's very strong –Manfred von Karma worked her all her life. Always wanting perfection. She never really had any parents to help her get through life.

3. She's very…erm attractive –That adjective doesn't exactly do her justice. I just can't find myself resorting to the use of a more…descriptive word.

2. She's the only one who says my first name –Although she calls everyone by their full name, there have been occasions when she would casually refer to me by my first name. It makes me seem like I'm special to her in a way.

1. Franziska Edgeworth sounds good –I have no explanation for this reason

I sighed when I realized that I still haven't gotten anything done, and that I would probably have to burn this paper soon.

Franziska has grown so much over the years. She's not the same competitive 13 year old. Now she's a very competitive 20 year old; the same age I was when I took the bar exam. She really is beautiful, Larry and Wright even said so themselves, and technically she isn't really my sister.

_(Ugh! Stop Miles! These thoughts are not appropriate!)_

CRACK!

The door flew open.

_(How did that open my door?)_

"Hello Miles," she said calmly.

_(Make that 11 reasons, her voice is rather soothing as well)_

"Hello Franzy…..iska," I really hoped I saved myself in time. She looked at me strangely but managed to brush it off, for she had important news.

"I might be returning to Germany tomorrow," she stated. That stung my heart a little. I was hoping, since she is no longer working for Interpol, she would stay in America. Her office is right next to mine. I'd really miss her.

"Wait, might?" I questioned.

_(Since when did Franziska use words like "might." It was always "it is" or "it isn't." She's never been unsure of anything as far as I remember.)_

"Yes might, I enjoy working with you and Scruffy, and I'm sure I am of more assistance than that little thief," she coldly stated.

_(Kay? What does Franziska have against her?)_

"It's decided," she whipped my desk. "You can be my assistant, so you won't need that teenage girl following you everywhere."

_(Do I detect a hint of…jealousy? This should be fun….)_

"Franziska, are you….jealous of Kay?" I said teasingly, a flirtatious smirk on my face. Her face became red, turning my smirk into a genuine smile.

"What on Earth is there to be jealous about?" I asked. I honestly had no Idea why Franziska was jealous. It's not like I had ever shown any affection towards Kay.

"Nothing. I just assumed she was like that bubbly Fey girl that follows Phoenix Wright around. It's just– UGH! It's not important!" She was almost as red as my suit.

Ms. Fey's and Wright's relationship is very different than mine and Kay's. The age difference between them is less than that of mine and Kay's, and it seems like Wright would do practically anything for Ms. Fey.

"Franziska, there's nothing going on between Kay and I. How could I have feelings for another after knowing you?" I don't know what came over. I flirt with her all the time, but I think this is the farthest I've ever gone.

I awaited Franziska's whip, but all I got was wide eyes and excessive blinking. I was just about to open my mouth to explain, but just then–

"Good morning sirs! What're you up to?" Gumshoe said cheerily. Franziska, still wide eyed, snapped back to reality and hurried to come up with an excuse.

"I needed case files!" she said loudly and grabbed all the case files on my desk. I chuckled at Franziska's behavior and sighed loudly. Then I realized what Franziska had taken.

* * *

**March 28, 3:17 P.M.**

**High Prosecutor's Office, Room 1201**

"Franziska Edgeworth huh….that does sound good," Franziska smiled, not the evil, sadistic one she uses when she wins a case, but a real heartwarming smile that only Miles Edgeworth seems to get out of her.


End file.
